


A Special Collection

by giddyginny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Diabeetus, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Sort Of, it's honestly just sugary sweetness and not a whole lot else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddyginny/pseuds/giddyginny
Summary: Over seven years of friendship, Ginny has learned a few things about Luna. Her favorite foods, her favorite clothes. But it's not until she sees Luna's bedroom that Ginny learns what she should have always known.(It's all perfectly innocent and G-rated, don't worry.)





	A Special Collection

Some things were a privilege to learn. Less so the ancient and carefully preserved art of casting magic; Ginny had to admit she took that rather for granted. 

How Luna took her tea, on the other hand…that was precious knowledge. Black with two scoops of sugar. As Luna stirred the sugar in, Ginny committed it to memory. Black with two sugars. Black with two sugars. Never to be forgotten or unappreciated. She stored it carefully away with all of the other details she’d learned.

It had been an accident that Ginny had learned that Luna hated to dog-ear books. If ever Luna found a marked page, she would tenderly unfold it and press the book back together, clearly hoping to reverse the damage. Ginny had watched Luna do it once in second year, and ever since she could never stop noticing.

Luna herself was the one to share that she liked soft clothes best. “Feel my new sweater,” she’d whispered in Transfiguration as she held out an arm. Ginny had tentatively run two fingers over the fabric, barely noticing the plush fiber and instead relishing how warm Luna was under the fabric. “It’s from a caprikid, you know. Daddy sent it to me. Only don’t tell anyone; the ministry is denying that they exist so that Italy will stop exporting the wool.”  
After that, Ginny noticed that Luna almost always had something fuzzy on, and that Luna would stroke the soft cloth throughout her lessons.

It was by careful (distant) observation that she learned how much Luna loved trifle. Stuck at the Gryffindor table with her other fourth-year friends and staring at the Ravenclaws, Ginny watched how Luna would artfully dip in and carefully draw out a perfectly layered dollop. Ginny didn’t know why she felt the color rise to her cheeks when Luna would slowly lick the spoon. Though Ginny herself preferred mince pies, she found herself looking forward to nights when they would have trifle.

Ginny had been surprised to find in fifth year that Luna’s neck was extraordinarily ticklish. It had been perfectly innocent; an over-exuberant gesture with a quill in her hand had led to Ginny swiping Luna’s throat with a feather, and the luminous sound that came from Luna’s chest made Ginny want to do it again and again.

“You have marvelous freckles, you know,” Luna had said once in sixth year. “I like to count them, or make constellations, sometimes,” she had said in her matter-of-fact but dreamy way. Ginny had flushed while Luna returned back to her textbook as if she’d said nothing of importance. With glee, Ginny had added, “likes my freckles,” to her special collection of secret knowledge about Luna Lovegood. 

The list had never stopped growing, but their circumstances had changed. It was only now that Ginny was finally here in Luna’s home that she had been able to learn how Luna took her tea. As she sipped, Ginny took in the décor of the bedroom. 

“When did you start seriously supporting the Harpies?” she asked, noticing a quidditch poster that seemed out of character for Luna.

“Oh, I never have. But I like looking at that. It reminds me of you.”

“And the red and gold yarn?”

“Oh, I meant to put that away. It’s going to be your Christmas present.” Luna smiled, not seemingly the least bit upset about her surprise being ruined. Ginny looked back to the table and found fresh mince pies, no doubt made with her in mind. Her grin grew.

There was plenty more to learn, plenty more to discern, and plenty more observe. But there was time for that later. For now, Ginny was content to know that Luna loved her, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a burst of love for these two after scrolling through the Linny tag on tumblr, and this came out. I probably shouldn't even publish it because I know I'm going to rewrite this concept with uh...actual plot? A theme? Something other than rambling? But I feel so warm and squishy thinking about how my fiancee is so similar to both Luna AND Ginny and I just wanted to share it immediately. 
> 
> Maybe one day I'll learn self-control. In the meantime, keep an eye out for v2.0 of this fic. 
> 
> P.S. my fiancee takes her tea black with two sugars.


End file.
